


i dare you

by lost_n_stereo



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Truth or Dare, high school party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: If the Baxter High Ravens are royalty than there is one king and the rest of the school his loyal subjects.Nicholas Scratch, known for his wicked good looks and wild personality. They say he’s like a wolf on the field, quick and cunning. And deadly.And for some unknown reason, Sabrina is fascinated by him.Baxter High AU, inspired by the scene of Nick as a football player in 1x05.





	i dare you

Every high school is essentially the same.

You have your jocks and cheerleaders, weirdos and burnouts. Nerdy kids that eat lunch in the library and the in crowd that makes fun of them for it. Teachers that care either too much or too little.

Baxter High is no different. Football is everything in the town of Greendale, making the players something akin to royalty of the school. They walk around in their letterman jackets, shoulders back and heads tall without a care in the world.

If the Baxter High Ravens are royalty than there is one king and the rest of the school his loyal subjects.

Nicholas Scratch, known for his wicked good looks and wild personality. They say he’s like a wolf on the field, quick and cunning.

And deadly.

Sabrina Spellman watches him now from afar, not admiring exactly, but with interest. There is something about the boy she can’t quite put her finger on and it’s something that’s bothered her forever. They have gone to the same schools together since they were children, which is what happens in a small town.

But Nicholas doesn’t have parents, or even a guardian as far as she can tell. He’s a senior, one year above her grade, and she’s heard rumors that he’s lived alone since skipping out of a foster home his freshman year. He’s dated half the girls in the school and some at the same time. He’s a player, not just on the field but in life.

And for some unknown reason, Sabrina is fascinated by him.

The only real difference between Baxter High and your average high school is that some of the students are magically inclined.

Students like herself and a trio of orphan girls that call themselves the Weird Sisters. Agatha, Dorcas and their leader Prudence, are witches just like Sabrina. They have attended the Church of Night together since she signed her name in the Book of the Beast on her sixteenth birthday.

No one except her closest friends know that she’s a witch. No one noticed when she came to school looking a little different, her blond hair shining pure white.

No one noticed, except Nicholas.

“Your hair changed,” he had told her the Monday after her birthday and she’d shrugged, fingered the locks that came to her chin. “It looks hot.”

Her face was flushed as he smirked and hitched his backpack up over his shoulder before joining his teammates next to his locker. The weird sisters were close behind him, giving her dirty looks over his shoulder.

They cornered her in the girl’s locker room later that day.

“Don’t even think about going after Nick,” Prudence told her, backing Sabrina up against the lockers. “He belongs to me and my sisters and we have no plans of giving him up any time soon.”

“He’s far too fun to play with,” Dorcas added with a sneer.

“And much too handsome for you.” Agatha finished their taunting and Sabrina chose from that day on to ignore the sisters and their strange obsession with Nicholas Scratch.

But sometimes she watched him.

Like today, when he’s surrounded by his teammates and half the cheerleading squad. Senior prom is days away and the halls are draped in red and white streamers and posters line the walls highlighting the big event. She doesn’t expect to go, since her ex boyfriend is now dating her best friend, but Harvey is a junior, the same as her anyways. Even if they hadn’t broken up when she signed the Dark Lord’s book they still wouldn’t be attending.

“Sabrina,” Roz calls out loudly from down the hall, causing Nicholas’ eyes to jump to hers. Her aforementioned best friend is barreling down the hallway with their friend Theo in tow.

“What’s with the yelling?” Sabrina asks when they reach her locker. “Everyone’s staring.”

Theo snorts. “Not everyone, ‘Brina. Just Nick Scratch.”

She sneaks a peek over to his group of friends and sure enough his eyes are still on hers, but everyone else has since gone back to their conversation.

“Why does he do that?” Sabrina wonders out loud.

“Do what?” Roz asks as she pulls a book out of the locker next to Sabrina’s.

“Look at me like he knows me. We’ve never even talked to each other before.” Theo looks at Roz then, a wicked gleam in his eye, and Sabrina frowns. “What are you two not telling me?”

“Well you know how your aunts are going out of town this weekend? We think you should throw a party.”

“Yeah,” Roz agrees, giving Sabrina an encouraging smile. “And we could, you know, invite everyone. Including….”

Sabrina rolls her eyes. “Nicholas? Like I said, I don’t even know him.”

“Well, maybe if you threw a party you could change that.”

She almost jumps out of her skin when she hears Nicholas’ voice and when she turns around he’s practically towering over her. It’s not that he makes her nervous but she definitely wasn’t expecting him to be listening to their conversation.

“Is that so?” She sasses back, because this was a private conversation he just inserted himself into. “What makes you think I want to get to know you?”

“Oh, Spellman.” Nicholas leans down so his lips are level with her ear. “It’s cute that you think that you don’t.”

Sabrina is struck silent, which hardly ever happens to her, and judging by the smirk on his face he knows that.

“So, what time should we be at your place?”

Roz and Theo are staring at the exchange with wide eyes, and Sabrina knows it’s too late to back down now. Nicholas has given her a challenge and she’s never been one to shy away from one.

“Friday night, eight o’clock. Be there or don’t.”

Nick grins, a wolfish smile that shows his perfect white teeth. “Believe me, Spellman. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

***

The rest of the week passes without much fanfare but Friday comes quicker than she’d like.

She’s never thrown a party before, at least not one as large as this. There are people everywhere, spread out over the graveyard outside her family’s mortuary and all throughout the house. Her mortal friends, while they know she’s a witch, still haven’t spent much time here and she’s certainly never had any kids from school over before.

“Look at this weird shit,” Billy Marlin says, picking up random magical knick knacks that could probably kill him if the right words were uttered. He goes to stick his finger next to a Venus fly trap and Sabrina stops him.

“I wouldn’t do that,” she says, moving the plant so it’s out of reach. It may look like a regular fly trap on the outside but she knows for a fact it has a taste for blood. “In fact, I wouldn’t touch anything. My aunts are very particular about people touching their things.”

Billy rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Where’s the keg?”

“Classy, Billy,” Nicholas says with a laugh as he comes into the kitchen where Sabrina is currently tossing chips into bowls.

“He’s your teammate,” Sabrina murmurs, looking up just in time to see him pushing Billy out into the hallway.

“Not by choice,” Nicholas quips before turning back to her. “Hello, Sabrina.”

“Nicholas,” she says with a small nod. “Nice of you to finally show.”

He laughs. “Sorry about that. Had to pick up a few friends on the way here. And it’s Nick, by the way.”

Sabrina pushes the bowls of chips until they are in a perfect line down the center of the island. “Nick,” she says, tasting his shortened name on her tongue for the first time. “Glad you could make it.”

“It’s a madhouse out there,” he says as he hops up on the kitchen counter, his long legs dangling over the side. It’s been a long time since she’s seen him outside of school and she can’t deny that he looks attractive in his dark blue jeans and black leather jacket. In fact they are very near matching, except she’s wearing a dark blue skirt and her jacket doesn’t look as new as his.

“It is,” she agrees. “I didn’t expect so many people to show up.”

“Are you kidding? This place is a mystery to everyone. It’s like that scene in Casper when all the mortals show up to see what the ghost house is really like inside.”

Her eyes shoot up to his. “What did you say?”

Mortals. He used the word _mortals._ Definitely not a word in the average teenager’s vocabulary.

Nick’s brow furrows. “You’ve seen Casper, right?”

She searches his eyes for deception, sees nothing that tells her that he knows her secret or that he’s playing with her. “Yes, of course I have.”

“Thank goodness,” he laughs. “Otherwise I’d seriously have to question my taste in girls.”

That catches her off guard. “Your taste in girls…”

Nick just grins at her, pops a chip in his mouth and hops down from the countertop. “Come on, let’s go find something fun to do.”

Twenty minutes later there is a large circle of people formed in the living room, with Nick, Sabrina, Roz, Harvey and Theo grouped together on one of the couches. Everyone is looking around as if waiting for someone to tell them what to do and Sabrina knows it’s not going to be her.

“I propose we play Truth or Dare,” Prudence says from across the room. “Maybe it’ll make this dull party a little more interesting.”

“What are we in 8th grade? I’m not playing Truth or Dare,” Sabrina says at the same time that Nick says, “Yes! I’m down. Let’s play!”

Sabrina turns to Roz, Harvey and Theo. “What do you guys think?”

“Could be fun,” Harvey says with a shrug. “Better than Spin the Bottle, right?”

Theo shudders. “Definitely better. I can’t think of a single person here I’d want to kiss.”

The four of them laugh while Nick watches on quietly. He’s sitting on the couch’s arm, his thigh next to Sabrina’s side. She can practically feel the heat coming off of his body, as if he runs at a higher temperature than a normal person. _He must be dying in that jacket_ , she thinks. _Maybe he should just take it off._

A blush hits her cheeks then and when she looks up at Nick he’s smirking. As if he can read her mind he stands up and shrugs out of his jacket, leaving him in a long sleeve olive green button down.

“Let’s do this.”

The dares and truths start out innocently enough. Roz is dared to kiss Harvey, which is stupid because they are dating. Sabrina can’t deny that it stings, just a little deep down, because they dated for so many years and it’s always hard to see your ex with someone new. Harvey cracks a joke about it being like spin the bottle anyways, answers a truth about the worst nightmare he’s ever had, and shoots the next question to Nick.

“Truth or dare, Scratch?”

Nick runs his thumb across his chin as he considers his options. “Truth.”

“Do you have a crush on someone at Baxter High?”

Sabrina shoots him a look, wondering why he’d even ask such an absurd question, and then sees Roz grinning from beside him. Obviously a setup, judging by how eager she looks to hear his answer.

“I do,” Nick says immediately. “Someone in this very room, actually.” He pauses, probably for dramatic effect, before placing his hand on her shoulder. “Sabrina…”

Her breath hitches. Some people gasp.

Sabrina looks up at him and he’s giving her that trademark devilish smirk.

“Truth or dare?”

She hates that her heart is thudding in her chest. “Um…dare?”

 _Please don’t dare me to kiss you,_ she begs in her mind. _Not the first time. Not like this._

“I dare you to show me your room.”

She nearly chokes on her drink. “Excuse me?”

The room is stunned silent, people bent forward from their positions on couches, chairs and the floor. Everyone waiting with baited breath to find out her answer to his dare.

“Come on, Spellman. I’m not asking you for anything scandalous. Just a little tour of your bedroom.”

The way he says it without a doubt flirty, even though his eyes are twinkling with amusement. He likes that he’s put her on the spot, that she is notorious for never backing down from anything.

She shoots a quick look to her friends, who watch in fascination as she stands up and holds her red cup to Theo.

“Fine,” she says with more confidence than she actually feels. “Let’s go.”

Hoots and hollers follow them out of the living room and they make their way through the crowded stairwell towards her bedroom.

“What are you playing at, Nick?” She asks when they reach the top of the stairs.

“I’m not playing at anything, Sabrina.” Nick reaches for her hand and she lets him hold it, watches as his large hand completely envelops her own.  “I kind of just wanted to get a chance to talk without everyone else around.”

“Could have just said that instead of embarrassing me in front of everyone in school.”

Nick raises an eyebrow. “Were you really embarrassed?”

“Well, no.” He chuckles at her admission. “But still.”

His thumb brushes across the top of hers. “Lead the way, Spellman.”

Salem is sleeping peacefully on top of a stack of books on her dresser and Nick gives Sabrina a lazy smile before scratching her familiar on the head. “Cute cat.”

If he only knew Salem was actually a sleeping goblin disguised as a _cute cat_ but she’s not about to spill the beans on that little secret. Even her mortal friends don’t know about Salem’s true form. 

“So, this is my room,” Sabrina says, waving her arm around the space. She suddenly feels very vulnerable. Harvey only came in her room a handful of times while they were dating and never stayed for very long. He admitted after they broke up that the mortuary downstairs always freaked him out. Nick, however, looks right at home.

“These photographs are amazing,” Nick tells her, coming up in front of her wall of Polaroid’s. All photos of the woods, where she was born. “Why the woods?”

“That place is sacred to me,” she says and immediately blushes. How dumb that must sound to someone like him. But he doesn’t laugh or make fun, just smiles over his shoulder and moves on to the next thing.

“You’re really looking at everything aren’t you?” Sabrina laughs as Nick studies her things and wonders what he must think of all the oddities in this room. Her pure black dollhouse, the magical odds and ends that litter every surface.

“All of this is fascinating to me, Sabrina. It’s like looking into your soul.” He reaches for a photo on her nightstand, the one of her parents. “Is this your…”

“My mom and dad,” she confirms. “They died in a plane crash when I was young.”

A look crosses his face that she can’t define, something like sadness maybe but more than that. Understanding, if she had to put a label on it.

“My parents died when I was quite young also,” he says and when she starts to say she’s sorry for his loss he waves her off with a sad smile. “I came here to learn about you, Spellman. Tell me about yourself.”

She runs through the basics, her likes and dislikes, dreams for the future. It’s a strange thing, having a huge part of yourself that you’re unable to share with someone else and it’s a struggle not to tell him her secret. It’s never been like that with anyone besides her mortal friends.

But it’s there, the desire to tell him her deepest darkest secret.

“I’m talking too much,” she laughs after awhile. “Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”

Nick’s sitting on the floor, leaning against her bedroom wall and facing where she’s sitting on her bed.

“Well, there’s not much to say. I’m an orphan, sent here as a child to live with my paternal grandfather, who died when I was thirteen. Oh, and I’m a warlock.”

This time when she chokes it’s on nothing at all.

“Did you just say…”

Nick laughs. “A warlock, yes. And I know that you’re like me. I’ve always known.”

She can barely string two words together. “What do…how did…wait…what?”

“Breathe, Spellman. It’s okay, I’m not going to tell anyone your secret.”

“How did you know about me?” She asks but she knows the answer before he even gets the words out.

“Prudence. She was worried when she noticed me noticing you. Told me you were a half witch and that I shouldn’t get involved with you.”

Sabrina scowls. “What did I ever do to her?”

“Grabbed my attention,” he says, standing up and walking over to where she sits. He holds his hands out and she bites at her bottom lip before placing her hands in his. “But that’s not your fault, it’s mine.”

He pulls her so she’s standing up but he’s at least a foot taller than she is so she has to crane her neck to look up at him.

“You knew,” she says in disbelief. “You knew this entire time and you never said anything. And why have I never seen you at the Church of Night?”

“I belong to a different coven,” he explains. “Although your Father Blackwood has been trying to recruit me for years.”

“This changes things.” Her breath hitches when he places a hand on the side of her neck. “We have so much to talk about.”

“We do,” he nods slowly, lowering his face to hers. “But for now…”

A soft sigh leaves her lips when he places a kiss to them.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that?” He whispers against her mouth and she hums in response.

“Why don’t you tell me?” She says with a sly smile. “I dare you.”

Nick smiles that wolfish smile of his, pulls her closer to him by her hips. “How about I show you instead?”

And that’s how she learns that Nicholas Scratch also never backs down from a dare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm not playing Truth or Dare."


End file.
